


Hide And Seek

by sugary_words



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attraction, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff but with Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow To Update, These poor boys, i dunno, is there even a tag for that??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_words/pseuds/sugary_words
Summary: A lot has been happening recently. Akaashi and Sugawara went missing, Kageyama allegedly commited suicide, Hinata jumped in front of a subway train, Iwazumi and his girlfriend were found dead in their apartment, Osamu was mudered, Bokuto is skipping town, and Tendou has a new "friend" that appears to be made from a certain someone's remains...So what the hell is going on?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner, Missing, Coincidence, etc.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617632) by @indiah612 on Insta!!. 



> hi pls follow me on tumblr: [@sugarywords](https://sugarywords.tumblr.com/)  
> also!! I now have a patreon!! im attempting to make some bread  
> if u like my works here, please become a patron on my patreon: [Sugar](https://www.patreon.com/sugarywords)  
> u get sneak peaks and commissions!! those are hot, right?? i hope askisja

**Hello! Before we start, I'd like to give the original writer credit: @indiah612 on Instagram. I was given permission by them to write this based off of their work. This work will occasionally be edited according to how the story is written on their account. Thank you!**

**TRIGGER WARNING! EXTREME DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE. READER DISCRETION IS HEAVILY ADVISED.**

* * *

_Sneaking out, and creepin' round,_

_There's nothing you haven't seen now._

_Say I'm lost, but I feel found._

_Think you're gonna turn me..._

_But you don't see behind the shutters..._

_(AViVA- BLACKOUT)_

The smell of rotting flesh is not very pleasant. It invades your senses, almost clouds your mind, and seems to suffocate you. Saki did not smell very good when she was dead. It had been midnight when Oikawa creeped out of his room. It was 12:11 when he killed Saki. And he had finally finished cleaning up all of the blood by 12:56. It takes a while to clean up blood. Carotid arteries can really spray. Thank god the walls had been recently painted red. It made it easier. And the kitchen floor was easy enough to clean. He hoped that Iwaizumi wouldn't notice that she wasn't really alive any longer. He already had a plan to fool him, though. He just hoped it worked. 

Oikawa had never liked Saki. Of course, externally, he was happy for her relationship with his best friend, but... That was his best friend. Maybe more than that. Definitely more than that. 

When Saki moved in with them, he was acutely aware of the fact that Iwaizumi wasn't his anymore. They slept in the same room, in the same bed, under the same sheets. And Oikawa was alone, somewhere down the hall. It was getting annoying, being alone. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. In reality, he was lonely. His best friend - possibly more than that - was taken away from him. He hadn't really realized how much he cared about him until he was taken away. Now he didn't have that much of a support system anymore. It was frightening. And crushing. Oikawa was desperate to get him back. He'd do anything, which he so valiantly proved over half an hour ago when he killed Saki. Was he sorry? Well, not really, not for Saki. Saki was a hindrance. A boulder in the road. A wall. By destroying her, Iwaizumi was free again. And he could do what he wanted with him again. 

The smell of rotting flesh, of course, had gone by now, and was replaced by the delicious smell of well-seasoned meat heating in the microwave. If you're smart, you can guess who the meat is. To be specific, it's her head. On a platter. Surrounded with parsley and garlic for decoration, but also edible, if you're into that. He'd stuffed her body in a cabinet, wrapped in a sheet, to make sure that blood wouldn't get in there. It would be easy to find out what happened if blood was on the kitchenware. He sighed, smoothing out his pristine white apron (he didn't wear it while murdering Saki), and watched the microwave tick down. He sighed again. He thought about Iwaizumi. He didn't like how the only way to have him all to himself was to kill both his girlfriend and him. But that was alright. He had plans for Iwaizumi. He'd just have to steal his body from the morgue, but whatever. As long as, in the end, he got to be with Iwaizumi forever. 

Oikawa heard footsteps. Thumping, shuffling footsteps approaching the kitchen. Iwaizumi was awake. He must have seen the bright lights coming from the kitchen and assumed Saki was awake. Either that, or he was curious to see who was up. 

Oikawa quickly shuffled into place, leaning on the counter top, attempting to look as tired yet hungry as possible. 

Iwaizumi shuffled into the room, looking awful tired. His black hair was a mess, flat on one side and sticking out on the other, and his pajamas were ruffled, messy, and part of his top was unbuttoned. Oikawa felt his heart jump into his throat. This was it. It was almost time. He didn't know if he could do it. There he was, Iwaizumi Hajime, the boy he'd known for years. His best friend. And sometimes, his only friend. Their eyes met and Oikawa felt his resolve crack. Suddenly he wanted to break down, to cry, to reach for Iwaizumi and ask him to forgive him. He'd call him by his given name and bury his face in his bare shoulder, tears leaking from Oikawa's eyes onto Iwaizumi's warm, tan skin, his hot breath blowing against Iwaizumi's chest, his fingers desperately gripping at Iwaizumi's loose top, and his knees buckling - dragging Oikawa to the floor, on his knees in front of Iwaizumi, with tears running down his face, his lips curved downwards into a heavy frown, his arms limp by his sides, looking up at Iwaizumi, begging him to say something. He could see it now, Iwaizumi reaching for the nearest sharp object and lunging at him, anger, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes, Oikawa feeling something slice through his neck, more ready than ever to die, and feeling his cheek plop down on the ground, savoring his last few seconds of consciousness staring at Iwaizumi, and then inevitably dying to the feel of blood leaking from his neck, his eyes glossing over as he watches his headless body jerk and twitch out of the corner of his eye. 

Oikawa didn't want to do it. He didn't. Looking at Iwaizumi minutes before he was going to die was truly a nightmare. His heart pounded in his throat, leaving an empty feeling in his stomach as Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak. God, he was not ready. He was not ready. In the mere milliseconds he had left before Iwaizumi spoke, he wished everything was different. He wished he hadn't killed Saki. He wished he actually approved of Saki being with Iwaizumi. He wished he'd been happy the way things used to be. He wished he hadn't fallen in love.

But there's no going back now. It's showtime.

"Oikawa?" His voice sent shivers down Oikawa's spine. What was the point, what was the point, what was the point? What was he going to get from this, acting instead of killing Iwaizumi while he was still asleep? What was to gain? He would gain nothing but pain and a guilty conscience. 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan!" He piped up, acting surprised to see him, hoping the few half-seconds of silence when he saw him wasn't too off-putting. He tried to seem believable, smiling wide so that his eyes were almost closed.

"Oikawa, what are you doing?" He had a tired smile on his face, like he was used to Oikawa's weird habits. Oikawa's throat closed. He couldn't breathe. Iwaizumi smiling at him might just be his breaking point. 

"I got hungry, so I made myself dinner." It wasn't a lie, Oikawa was a little hungry. But he wasn't going to eat Saki. He doubted she tasted good, really. As he looked at Iwaizumi, he almost wondered how he tasted, but not in a cannibal way. He wondered how his lips and neck and chest tasted after a game, covered in sweat, not bothering to shower because he was heading home anyway. He knew Saki probably knew how it tasted - it's not like the walls were exactly soundproof. He felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach but swallowed to keep it down. Iwaizumi was his friend. And he was definitely more. But Oikawa wasn't ready to admit that. 

Iwaizumi scoffed, smiling wider. God, Oikawa really didn't want to kill him. "Really? In the middle of the night?" Directly behind Iwaizumi, there was a framed picture of himself and his girlfriend hanging on the wall. They were hugging - likely on a date - and they looked so happy. They seemed so good for each other, all smiles, so much so that you couldn't see their eyes. Oikawa could feel his smile falter as he looked at the picture. His eyes almost watered. He swallowed hard to keep it down, but his eyes stayed glued to the picture for a second longer than he would have liked. He was jealous. Yeah, he was jealous. He was jealous of how Saki was cradled against his chest, her forehead in the crook of his neck, Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around her. He was jealous of how in love Iwaizumi looked, smiling widely, love seeming to burst from his seams. He wished he was there instead of Saki. He wished Iwaizumi looked at him the way he looked at Saki. He wished that his only motive for killing Saki wasn't jealousy. He wished he could escape this cage of unrequited feelings. But he couldn't. And that was the sad reality.

Oikawa's eyes flicked to the picture once more before settling back on Iwaizumi. His expression darkened, but he still smiled.

He had made a decision. The show must go on. 

* * *

Iwaizumi woke up.

He was tired. His body felt really heavy. He blinked a few times before reaching to the other side of the bed and feeling for Saki, surprised when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes fully and didn't see anything either. She must be in the bathroom. Iwaizumi turned to the clock on his bedside table. It was 1:09 AM. What was he doing up so early? He considered rolling over and going back to sleep, not bothering to wait for Saki to come back. He was certain he'd see her in the morning, anyway. And boy, did he love waking up to Saki. It was like a blessing. He'd planned to marry her soon. He already had a ring hiding in his dresser. If there was anything he wanted to do, he wanted to wake up next to her for the rest of his life.

He would've gone back to sleep, dreaming of waking up to Saki, but he heard movement in the kitchen. He thought that was weird. Who would be in the kitchen at 1 in the morning? Not Saki, and certainly not him. Maybe it was Oikawa.

At that thought, though he couldn't describe why, he felt the need to pull himself out of bed. He couldn't explain why his friend brought upon him a higher sense of urgency than Saki, but he ignored it. Slowly, groggily, he pulled himself out of bed, unsteadily standing on his feet, slouching forwards a bit. He scratched the back of his neck and yawned widely, stretching along with it. He looked down at himself. He was certainly in disarray. But if it was Oikawa in the kitchen, he'd seen him at worse. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Oikawa knew what he looked like naked. But that didn't matter. Iwaizumi turned towards the doorway, and slowly trudged his way out of the room, shuffling in his slippers and thumping down the hall. He followed the light and the sound of movement before reaching the kitchen. There, he saw, as expected, Oikawa, leaning against the counter, looking sleepy and oddly hungry. He almost looked like he hadn't slept in days. There was a heaviness over Oikawa's tall figure, something that made his shoulders slouch and his eyes downcast. He looked sad. Iwaizumi wondered what was wrong with him. Just then, Oikawa looked up at him, and their eyes met. Iwaizumi saw a flurry of emotions hidden in his eyes, but couldn't identify any of them. He was being guarded again. He opened his mouth to speak, and before he could stop himself, he called Oikawa's name in a concerned way, which would've put Oikawa off. 

"Oikawa?" He expected Oikawa to shrivel up, to suddenly become cold, or to not answer at all. However, to his surprise, Oikawa smiles and perks up at him. 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan!" 

His smile was suspicious. It seemed fake. He may have been smiling with his face, but he wasn't smiling with his eyes. There was so much hidden emotion in those eyes. He could see them lying there, hidden by this cold mask with a frozen smile. However, he knew Oikawa well enough to not pry. Something about this situation seemed fishy, but he decided not to say anything. Instead, he smiled, genuinely, at the thought of making his friend happy, and asked "Oikawa, what are you doing?" He added a subtle chuckle at the beginning.

"I got hungry, so I made myself dinner." Well, Oikawa did seem hungry. Iwaizumi didn't think he realized it, but he kept glancing at the microwave, waiting for the ticking to be done. This made him scoff at Oikawa. What was he doing, making dinner in the middle of the night? He could have eaten with Saki and him, but he supposed that coming home late was beginning to mess with his sleep schedule and his eating schedule. He had been coming back later than usual, and it made Iwaizumi worry. When he asked Oikawa, he simply answered with "work", and carried on. He hoped Oikawa wasn't doing anything dangerous. And he hoped Oikawa knew he could talk to him about anything that he needed to. But maybe he just needed space. Whatever it was, Iwaizumi wanted his friend back.

"Really? In the middle of the night?" Come on, it seemed pretty wild, even if he had been coming home late. Oikawa's eyes seemed to shift to something behind him, and then right back on him before shifting between the wall and him again. Maybe he was nervous? Maybe he was finally going to open up to Iwaizumi? If so, Iwaizumi was excited. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Oikawa a lot lately. "Isn't it too late?" He was desperately hoping that he might get something out of him.

"You're right! I'm sorry, I must have woke you and Saki-chan up!" Oikawa chuckled apologetically. A nervous blush dusted his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. He was embarrassed. Iwaizumi's face visibly softened into a much more relaxed smile. He could see Oikawa's face doing the same. Maybe, just maybe, over dinner, they could talk. Maybe, just maybe, over dinner, they could reconnect. Maybe, just maybe, over dinner, he'd get Oikawa to open up again. "Do you want to join me, Iwa-chan?"

Without a pause, maybe even too quickly, Iwaizumi replied. "Sure, it smells nice." He inhaled the delicious scent. It smelled like meat. Maybe it was beef or pork. He hoped it was pork. Saki had been getting him to cut down on pork buns, and if she was still in the bathroom, he might be able to get away with eating one. 

Just as he had that thought, the microwave binged, signaling the end of it's run. Had it really been going on for their entire conversation? It felt like much longer than that. Well, whatever. Iwaizumi was ready to dig in. He was so prepared to eat that he didn't notice the dark look in Oikawa's suddenly narrowed eyes as he moved agonizingly slow to the microwave.

Each step seemed to echo in Iwaizumi's ears. He swore a few seconds had never been this long. It felt like hours until he finally reached the front of the microwave.

Iwaizumi was practically drooling at this point. He almost considered rushing Oikawa, but he didn't want to do that. Something about Oikawa's movements seemed so robotic and unnatural and focused, much unlike the fluid movements he made when they did volleyball. He seemed so horribly stiff and concentrated that Iwaizumi began to wonder what was wrong. Thinking about this, he wondered when Saki would get out of the bathroom. Curious, he turned his head towards the bathroom door. He heard the click of the microwave opening, finally, but ignored it. He noticed that the bathroom door wasn't even closed. Neither was the light on. Iwaizumi began to wonder what was wrong. He heard a platter being dragged ever so slowly out of the microwave. But still, he ignored it. Upon stepping towards the bathroom door, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a piece of cloth sticking out from one of the cabinets in the kitchen. It wasn't the drawer they kept cloth napkins in. He heard the click of the microwave closing. He still ignored it, knowing Oikawa would tell him when he was ready. Iwaizumi slowly moved towards the cloth and noticed very tiny droplets of liquid leaking from the cloth onto the floor. They were bright red. Iwaizumi almost bent down to investigate, supposing it may have been a leaking can of tomatoes, but Oikawa called him.

"Iwa-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Iwaizumi turned around, completely forgetting about the cloth and Saki. His only priority was meat. 

And then he saw it. 

He visibly paled.

And he had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from puking. 

On the platter lay a barely recognizable head. It was Saki's head. The burnt brown hair had singed, and was matted with blood. It framed her face in a disrespectful way, making her look like she'd been beaten to death. Her nose appeared broken, and was caked with dried clustered blood. Her mouth was slack, hanging open, and a few of her teeth were missing. The rest were bent and broken, and her gums were misshapen. Her eyes had melted out of her sockets, and were mere puddles of slush in the dish. The rest of her had cooked severely, and her flesh was crisp and hard, looking like it could tear away. Some of it had in certain spots, leaving disfigured muscle or bone in their place. It was horrifying. How he managed to recognize her, Iwaizumi did not know. He backed away and bumped into the counter, desperately reaching behind him to grip it with all his might. What was happening?! Why was his girlfriend's head on a platter?! Why was there a cloth hanging out of the cabinet stained with blood?! And more importantly, why was she dead? Who killed her? Is this why Oikawa had been so nervous? ...Had he killed her?

Unable to contain himself anymore, Iwaizumi ran to the sink and puked. With a pale, shaking hand, he turned the water on and washed it away. He watched it go down, unable to turn around. What was happening? This was all just some crazy dream, right? He'd already eaten the pork and trotted back to bed, and was just having some insane nightmare, right?

The blood puddle underneath his foot, which he could see and feel with complete detail, said otherwise.

Iwaizumi stood there for a moment, hanging over the sink, deciding what to do. What could he do? His eyes had widened and his pupils had narrowed and his entire body had paled. 

She was dead. Saki was dead. Oikawa killed her. And the rest of her is probably inside the cabinet that was dripping blood on his foot. 

Oh god. Saki was dead. No more coffee mornings with her, sitting in bed as they talked the morning away, just falling more and more in love with each other. No more little 'I love you's before his games, little feather-soft kisses on his cheeks, a little bit of lipstick left for good luck. No more of her being the first thing he sees when he wakes up, him brushing her cheek with his thumb. No more of any of that. No more. She was gone. Oh god. He couldn't give her the ring.

Iwaizumi choked before he cried, feeling the tears burning as they ran from his eyes down his cheeks to his jaw and further to his neck and shoulders before dissipating. Pain. That was all he felt. He didn't even really know if the loss had completely hit him or not. He just stood there, leaning, crying. He wasn't surprised when he didn't feel a comforting hand from Oikawa.

With tear-filled eyes, he turned towards Oikawa, in a fit of rage. He had been ready to talk with Oikawa over some pork. He had wanted Oikawa to finally open up to him. He had wanted to mend their friendship. He had wanted to stay up and let the hours of discussion pass by, and not even think of stopping when the sun rose. He wanted to have some time with Oikawa. Just him for once. No Saki this time. He had realized that his relationship with Oikawa was running ever so thin and by god he wanted to fix that. But what was this?! _What was this?!_ His girlfriend's head on a platter?! He didn't even care why Oikawa had killed her. He didn't want to hear any excuse at all. He just wanted to rip Oikawa to shreds and bury him in a ditch. 

Oikawa did nothing but stand there, holding the plate, smiling at him. It was a wild smile. The edges of his lips seemed to dig backwards into his cheeks, so it almost seemed forced, but the wildness of his eyes proved otherwise. He was ready for whatever Iwaizumi was going to do. He had to be smart with this. But how could he think? He couldn't.

He lunged at Oikawa full-force, who was ready for him. He took advantage of Iwaizumi's disoriented and confused state and did nothing but drop the platter and reach out for Iwaizumi's neck. The platter crashed on the floor in a flurry of porcelain pieces, some sticking in Saki's severed head as it rolled out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of melted eyeballs as it went. 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the neck and tightened his grip. His smile disappeared and his eyes darkened. He lifted Iwaizumi off of the ground, causing him to swing his legs and scratch at Oikawa's hands in a frenzied attempt to get him to let go. Oikawa shifted his grip with one hand to free the other, and slowly reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a shiny bloodied knife. 

...This was it, wasn't it?

Iwaizumi faltered for two seconds, carefully watching the knife. Realizing once again that he was supposed to panic, he thrashed harder and harder, practically ripping at Oikawa's wrist, leaving scratches. Oikawa did not falter. His eyes were empty and dead as he pressed the knife to Iwaizumi's throat. Fear filled Iwaizumi. But he decided to stop struggling. This was the end. 

He allowed his body to go limp. His hands, his arms, his legs, everything except his shoulders. He kept them raised in futile hopes of prolonging his life.

For some reason, Oikawa softened. He became unguarded. Iwaizumi could have fought back and won at this point. But he didn't. What was the point without Saki?

Oikawa, still carrying Iwaizumi by the throat but loosening his grip, looped his other arm under Iwaizumi's legs. He then slowly lowered himself to the floor, settling Iwaizumi in his lap.

Iwaizumi was allowed a small amount of oxygen. He could afford to fight back now. He could afford to jump up, steal the knife, and stab Oikawa through the heart. But he didn't. He just laid there in Oikawa's arms and allowed tears to fall down the sides of his face. Saki was dead. And soon, he would be too. Yet, even after all that had happened, some part of him still remained hopeful, saying _At least I'm dying in the arms of a best friend_. For some reason, that gave him peace, even though Oikawa had killed his girlfriend. He almost chuckled to himself at how irrationally he was thinking. _At least I'm dying in the arms of a best friend. At least I'm dying in the arms of a best friend._ He felt Oikawa press the blade into his neck. He looked at him, tiredly. _At least I'm dying in the arms of a best friend. At leas-_

He felt the cool blade slice into his neck just as lips were pressed against his. In those few seconds he had, he decided that even if he had the energy to push them away, he wouldn't. 

* * *

There he was. Iwaizumi Hajime. Hajime. The boy he killed. The boy he loved. The boy who was his best friend. Dead. Right there. Right in front of him. 

Blood began to spray everywhere immediately after Iwaizumi's head was severed. Oikawa paid it no mind and pushed the body to the side, despite blood getting all over him. He cradled the head in his hands. He felt hot tears burn his eyes and his throat close up. The neck was still bleeding all over him, leaving huge pools of blood on his previously white apron. The tears burned as they went down his cheeks and burned even more when he shut his eyes tight. He curled inwardly, feeling the sobs rack his body as he cried. He wailed. He groaned. All over the head of a dead boy. When he could at least see through the tears, he brought the head of the boy up to his face. He stared into those blank, dead, beautiful eyes. He pressed his forehead against the forehead of the dead boy. He whispered, in a low voice, the boy's given name. "Hajime." And then he kissed him one last time.

_You're the only friend I need_

_Sharing beds like little kids_

_And laughing 'til our ribs get tough_

_But that will never be enough_

_(Lorde - Ribs)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls follow me on tumblr: [@sugarywords](https://sugarywords.tumblr.com/)  
> also!! I now have a patreon!! im attempting to make some bread  
> if u like my works here, please become a patron on my patreon: [Sugar](https://www.patreon.com/sugarywords)  
> u get sneak peaks and commissions!! those are hot, right?? i hope askisja


End file.
